Double life of Vampire Huntress
by kyou fangirl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the girl trying to live as normal as possible hidding BIG secret in background.But what if policeman inu-hanyou,Inuyasha Takaishi take interest in her while working on case that would change his life ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Inuyasha OR this story. It is posted on my account because the author was unable to post it herself. All credit, therefore goes to Sarra89, and all reviews should be sent to this address: ****.net/u/2297483/sarra89**

**Enjoy!**

Double life of Vampire Huntress

Prologue:

From time being people learned about vampires, only trough myths as they are. They knew them like that, for people they were and they will always be just myth, something unbelievable, non-existent.

People might think again, because vampires were so much real as people them self.

From centuries every myth about vampires would change, but in reality they changed too.

But some things never changed and that is their hunger for blood, Blood was only thing that keep them alive, then there is sun, It was told that vampires couldn't stand sun because it would burn them to death. This fact was half-true.

Seeing as through centuries vampires made a lot improvement, they found a way to change their true forms in forms of humans, so fact about half-truth of sun is that, in their true form, they would burn to death but while in their forms as humans they were safe.

Still one fact besides drinking blood to survive that never changed is that vampires always hunted at late, night hours.

They learned so many things through centuries that passed, and they became stronger, and faster than anything else in the world. Their sight was one of the hawks, they could smell everything for a very long distance, and they could, with their hearing, hear beating of hearts and rushing blood in veins.

Besides these creatures, there were also some demons alive in the world too.

But people knew about them. They weren't really a threat to them in anyway even though they were stronger than humans in any way possible.

But what most humans and demons despised were hanyous, which were half human and half demon—half-breeds.

Humans hated them because their human blood was tainted with demon blood ,and demons hated them for opposite of that: because they had human heart and blood too.

Going back to vampires, even if humans and demons too didn't know about them, there were those who did know about them, they were hunters.

From beginning of vampire race, there were those who hunted them: vampire hunters.

There was line of hunters and each hundred years there would be another hunter.

Next in line came a young girl, the first girl in many years that got to be a vampire hunter.

Female hunters were just few of them through all years.

The life of a hunter wasn't always easy. They couldn't make friends and if they did have family they were forced to leave them in case to fight against vampires because they never knew if vampire could use their family or even friends for that matter against them.

Trough all their life they learned everything about vampires.

So it was same for this young girl, but there was one thing that made her different from all the other hunters. She was half-breed, but not human-demon kind of half breed. She was half human, half vampire. It was first time in many centuries that something like this happened, for hunter to be half human, half vampire.

All her life she was living hiding herself, training, and learning about vampires in every way from the beginning of their race.

As she was half of vampire she had their strength but also there was few differences and that is she had human heart. She wasn't immortal but she did have long lifespan, even if she could eat human food she also needed blood to survive.

Vampires feared to meet any kind of hunter because they were only ones that could actually kill them.

But they feared her the most because they never knew there would be kind of hunter like she is.

They hoped never to meet her. Vampires knew her by one name, Sakura, but they never knew her true name: Kagome Higurashi.

**A/N next chapter'll be up soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Again, this story is not mine.**

**ALL REVIEWS GO TO ****.net/u/2297483/sarra89**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy :)**

vampire huntress:

He was standing on highest tree in a park, hiding in between branches, deep into darkness, seeking for his next victim.

Night was cold and lonely in this part of city, far from buildings, lights and cars.

The sky was clear like many others on nights before, and stars were out in all their glory, sparkling slightly ,like full moon too above all.

The moon was the only light in park ,shining brightly as ever.

In this late hour, only a few people would pass. Still he waited patiently, someone who would be alone at least.

Trees seemed to be whispering in the wind quietly. His cold lifeless, black-red eyes fell upon a blond woman.

She was wearing a light, black coat over her body. In one hand she had a suitcase and in the other she had some papers that she gripped tightly to her chest. Her high heels would click on the ground with each step she would take. Cold air made her cheeks look flushed and red.

He smiled wickedly at her form, showing of his perfectly white, long, sharp fangs which were harder than any diamonds, just like his long claws on his long, slim fingers.

He jumped from his hidden place on tree and landed right behind her.

With calm steps, he started to follow her, step by step.

The woman felt someone else's presence and eyes on her back, like someone was watching her, following her. It made her shiver unpleasantly.

Her heart started to beat faster in her chest and she quickened her walking.

He smirked at this. This was one of his favorite parts; to make his victims heartbeat so fast; to make them feel uncomfortable and tense.

Soon, the woman's fast walking broke into a run, her suitcase fell on the ground with THUD, and all her papers that she kept close to her went flying behind her in the wind.

He laughed silently to himself with cruel eyes, he jumped high and soon he appeared in front of woman making her stumble in her run and she fell on the ground.

He walked to her, the fear on her face made him feel special.

Her eyes were wide open, her cheeks flushed much more than before from running, she had parted lips and she breathed hard.

He bent towards her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him in standing position.

He smirked at her. The woman started to shake in fear in his hold.

Oh, how he loved making her like this.

"Please let me go! I just wanna go home! if you need money I have something and I can give it to you, just let me go, please.." She said quickly, her voice trembling in fear.

"No, no, no," he said with an evil smile plastered on his face, "I'm not any kind of criminal lady. I don't need your money." He laughed at her face "What I need ..is...your...Blood."

"Blo-... Blood?" She stuttered in fear.

"Yes. You see, my lady, I'm a vampire," he stated as if it was nothing.

"Vampire?" She asked with wide eyes, not believing what he just said to her. "But there isn't such a things as vampires," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you humans are all the same," he said. "You are all naïve. We are real just like you." He smirked.

He grabbed her around her slim waist and pulled her to him in deathly grip.

"Now, shall we begin?" He asked.

Woman shook in fear and he felt it. He liked it very much.

"Don't worry I wont bite..." He smiled evilly at her and whispered coldly in her ear "much."

His fangs grew longer and he put them slowly at spot of her jugular vein on her soft, milky neck where he could feel rushing and pulsing of her sweet, hot blood.

Just as he was going to sink his fangs in her neck some one interrupted them.

He looked up with angry eyes feeling other persons presence and saw young girl with long, wavy, silk-like black hair. Her soft pale skin glistened at moonlight beautifully.

Leather pants and shirt adorned her petite form, clinging to her body like a second skin.

Over her she had long, blood-red coat, which was flying lightly around her on the wind.

Around her legs she had little belts, on each leg there was three belts, but just on one of belts of each leg she had guns.

Over her back she had long, extremely sharp katanas and on her hips she had black whip.

"Who the hell are you?!" growled vampire in anger.

"I'm your worst nightmare, poor bloodsucker," she said quietly.

"Goddamn it, you'll die bitch, for interrupting me!" he yelled at her.

He pushed blond hair woman from his arms roughly on the ground, and she hit hard with her back.

"I'd like you see try," she said without trace of any emotion on her young face.

He run towards girl fast, just as he was going to reach her she jumped and did flip over him and landed close to scared blond woman, she looked at woman with serious but soft eyes.

"Run from here as far as you can and don't look back," she said softly.

The woman nodded fast and somehow got up and run from them as fast as she could.

Girl turned once again to face the vampire and looked at him icily.

"Ok bloodsucker now that we are alone lets get started, shall we?" she asked.

"Die you damn bitch!" He screamed at her.

He run at her again but this time he used all his vampire strength, when he was close to her she turned gracefully around him so she was behind him.

She kicked him with her leg in the back, and he stumbled to the ground in kneeling position, he turned to look at her but he didn't expect to meet her foot that pressed to his chest pushing him down on the ground so that now he was lying there with her covering over him.

He didn't understand how this young girl was strong enough to keep him on ground like that, he was vampire for god's sake one of strongest creatures ever and she still managed to keep him pressed with her foot on his chests hard on ground.

She leaned closer to him.

Now he could see her eyes, they were icily blue, but there was hint of red in them. He finally realized who this girl was.

"Seems to me that I win Bloodsucker," she stated calmly.

She pulled one of her katanas over her rising it up. The long, sharp katana shined in moonlight dangerously at him. She put it slowly to his cold, pale neck.

"I thought that just maybe you would be worth of fight...but you are like all others that I've met so far," she said. "All those I killed; just mere servants."

"You, you...are...vampire huntress, Sakura," he exclaimed stuttering at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, so you have heard of me. I'm honored," she mocked him. "But enough of this little chit chat, let's move on with more important things," she whispered to him.

As soon as she said that she lifted her katana and in one swift movement and her eyes turned red but in night they almost looked like they were black and his head rolled over to the other side when she swing perfectly her katana.

On katana wasn't even not one bit of blood.

But from cut place on his now headless body, blood started to sweep out, staining the ground. Under the moonlight blood looked like black.

A little blood sprayed on her face, just little drops of it.

She wiped it with her two fingers and put it to her lips and licked the fingers clean.

"Such a cold blood," she commented.

She got up and left into the darkness depth of park, leaving cold, pale body of vampire behind her.

Not caring about that she just left it there for everyone to see it next day even if she knew that by tomorrow people would see his human form not true one, cold, heartless form of vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N argh. STILL Not an authors note… more like an editors note… or a posters note… omg! Like a postit note! Cool! Were gonna call these postits from now on, kay? Cool. Anyway, POSTIT: so ive been super busy lately and so I've decided that for now, so you can get on with the story, I'm just going to post the raw story that was sent to me without doing any editing except a quick spelling and grammar tool check. Usually I go through it myself, but right now im to tired so I might repost it edited later or something but for now ill just post it as is. See previous chapter for the authors link. ALL REVIEW GO TO HER PLEASE! I don't own, and neither does the author to the best of my knowledge. Enjoy.**

Takaishi

His long silver hair hung low past his waist, his bright golden-amber eyes looking all over the place from pale, dead body on blood stained ground to the head with opened eyes and mouth, like the person was in pure shock , that was not far away from a body.

Whit expression like this it seemed like person recognized killer or something like that.

His lips pulled in line and his strong jaw pressed hard that showed anger on his face.

Every muscle in his body was tensed, who could have done something like this.

Two silvery white puppy ears at top of his head, hidden a bit in mass of his hair would twitch every now and then at every sound around him.

"Takaishi-sama?" Called cold feminine voice behind him. " I'm sorry to say this but we didn't find anything. Not one trace killer as left."

He turned to look at the woman, her name was Kikyou Hiroshi,she was really tall with long ,straight black hair that was past her waist even longer then Inuyashas hair, it was tied in low ponytail.

Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were dark, cold brown ,they almost looked as if they were black and it seemed like she was soulless.

Her black high heels would make click sound on the ground while she was moving to him like some kind of hyena.

"Who ever did this, is good at what he do." He said thoughtful. "I think we have serial killer here. This is already eight victim in only three days."

"Yes, I agree." She said.

"So you didn't find any evidence like before?" He asked.

"No, like always." She said. "But I believe that soon or later we will find person who did this Inuyasha." She said sweetly to him.

He shivered at her "sweet" voice.

"Kikyou,I told you not to call me that, we aren't at those terms anymore so please...just stop it." He said in annoyance.

"But Inuyasha when will you get over it? It has been more than half of year already." She asked changing topic of the case.

"I know it is, but still that doesn't change anything." He answered coldly.

'Actually I have been over it long ago ,but I just don't want anything with you anymore wench.' He taught to himself. How could he ever dated person like her, of course she was beautiful and all, but she looked like living dead to him with those cold eyes that was without any emotion, and besides that she was cheating wench.

"I will be on my way now. If you find out anything new some evidence or something give me a call." He said and turned away from her and left.

Inuyasha knew it would be hard to found this killer.

It was already eight victim in ONLY three days and not once there was any kind eveidence,nothing.

He thought that this got to be some assasian,professional killer, but serial killer without second thought.

He got to his car and went in, he sat on his seat and leaned in and closed his eyes frowning with heavy sight while rubbing his temples.

Why did they have to assigned to this case? And most important why did he have to accept it?

Hoys now he remembered he liked challenge just like this case was, and he just couldn't say No to that.

No,no,no he had to have it, and he was determinate to found this killer one way or another.

But he will do it.

Sighing once more he started his car and pulled of from park and drove off to his office in police station.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey, so since its finals and all, im kinda busy so until the summer, I'm probs only gonna spellcheck this and then post it. I might repost more carefully edited chapters later and definitely start editing myself once schools out, but for now we'll stick to this… enjoy.**

of Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha woke up early in the morning in his six room apartment.

He got off of his king size bed which was covered with red sheets.

On each side of bad was small night stand.

On right side was door that lead to the hallway of his apartament,down in fron of bed was desk and on it was laptop and many papers and files from his latest cases that covered most of the maroon colored desk,in the corner was big dresser,on the left side of the room was big window with door that lead to balcony,it was cover with red curtain.

He left his bedroom and got in hallway and went in bathroom that was just across his bedroom.

He took off his flanel pj's and went in shower.

He let warm water wash away for a moment all problems he had with this mysterious case, he felt really relaxing.

Warm water relaxed all his tens muscles.

When he was done with his morning shower he stepped out of it and wrapped red-white towel around his waist.

He left to his bedroom again to dress himself. He took dark blue jeans, white shirt and his black jacket.

He took some files from his desk and left apartment.

He got in his car soon and drove off to his office in police station.

On the way there he would look at his files that were on passenger seat every now and then, just at that one time when he looked at files he didn't see the black haired girl that was crossing the street at the time.

But he heard when someone screamed.

"Watch out!"

Inuyasha looked up and stopped suddenly, he was met up with figure of young woman ,she looked scared out of her mind, standing in front of his car holding her hands to her chest and was breathing hard. Soon she fell on her got out of his car really fast.

"Oi!Girl are you alright?" He asked when he reached her.

She looked up from his car to him.

Inuyashas breath stopped in his throat at the sight of the girl.

This girl had to be by far the most beautiful then any other girl Inuyasha has ever seen.

She had amazingly,big,beautiful eyes. They were crystal blue, it was very odd for one Japanese girl to have blue eyes, seeing as most of Japanese girl had brown eyes. Her raven hair was long, it reached to her mid back, it was black but on light it almost looked like it was midnight blue colour.

Her skin was milky pale and it looked soft at touch.

Her full, cherry red lips were slightly parted and it showed here perfectly white teeth

.All in all, this girl was incredibly beautiful.

"Uh...yes..Im all good." She answered. Her voice was that of an angel, so soft and silky.

'You can say that again.' He tought,his eyes widened at this 'What the hell did I just tought,whats wrong with me?' He screamed in his head.

"Ok,then lets get you off the street." He said softly and helped her to get up and lead her to his car.

He opened the passenger door,took his files from the seat and let her to get in.

Once she was in he went and sat at his seat throwing his files on the backseat.

And soon they drove was looking at her from the corner of his eye and could see that she was still a bit shaken. She had long white-green, day dress, she looked really nice in it.

'But then again I believe she would look nice in another thing she would wear.' His eyes widened again at the thought ' Oh,damn it, not this again. But she is beautiful.' He thought with a smile.

She looked not older then 19 or 20 years old.

"Umm...where are you taking me." His thoughts interrupted soft voice.

He turned to her, she wasn't looking at him/her head was turned towards window and she was looking at passing buildings,.

"Where ever you want." He answered turning back to look at the road.

"I would really appreciate if you would take me home." She said still not looking at him.

"That's tell me where do you live." He said.

"I live in the Juban area its the last street there its near the forest, my house is big and you cant miss it and its at the end of the street too." she said and finally looked up at him "Thank you."

"You are welcome even if you don't have to thank me at all." He smiled at her.

He saw that her eyes looked clouded, like she didn't want for any one to know what feelings she had inside of her.

Soon they stopped in front of her house, which in Inuyasha opinion was more mansion than a house.

'Woow,she lives here?' He yelled in surprise in his mind.

"Are your parents home?" He asked looking back from mansion to her.

"No, my parents are dead, I live with my younger brother." She answered quietly looking at the house.

"You live alone? How old are you?" He asked in surprise.

"Yahweh live alone here and with a few servants they are in a way like family to us and I may look younger but Imp actually 22 years old." She answered.

'She is only two years younger than me.' He thought amazed.

"Ok,then..." He trailed off as he didn't know her name.

"Kagome."She said silently.

"Kagome,ok." He said tasting her name on his tongue and lips, she had pretty name it suited her, " By the way my name is Inuyasha."

"I'll remember Inuyasha." She said.

Inuyasha took something out of his jacket and handed her small card.

"That's my number if you ever need something just give me a call." He said.

"Ok,I will." She took card from him "Thank you again Inuyasha-sama."

"It's alright." He smiled at her "And please just Inuyasha without sama."

"Ok,then Inuyasha..Bye."She opened her door and step out of the car.

Just as she was going to close the door he called after her.

"Hey Kagome!"

She looked at him

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Um...I was wondering if you are free some time to go out with me if you'd like?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"I'm sorry but I can't,really."She said looking away from him.

"Oh,ok then no problem, bye Kagome." He said disappointed.

"Bye,Inuyasha."She said back and closed the door.

He was looking at her while she was walking to her house until she opened door and went inside.

There was something strange in her eyes when she said she couldn't go out with him.

In those blue clouded eyes he could see sadness, but why would she fell that way? Maybe he just imaginated it.

Soon he started his car again and drove off to his work,Kagome still on his mind.


End file.
